


Quid pro quo

by abigail_frank



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clarice Starling, Canon Genderbending, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Clarice Ships Hannigram, Dark Will Graham, Dialogue Heavy, Female Matthew Brown, Future Fic, Hannibal has Feelings, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mind Palace, Polski | Polish, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Prison, Silence of the Lambs References, Silence of the Lambs mixed with NBC Hannibal, Spoilers for Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/pseuds/abigail_frank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilka lat po finale trzeciego sezonu. Hannibal Lecter i Will Graham trafiają do więzienia, gdzie zostają odwiedzeni przez agentkę FBI Clarice Starling, która prosi ich o pomoc w złapaniu mordercy zwanego Buffalo Billem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancey94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/gifts).



> Prezent świąteczno-urodzinowy dla Kingi <3

Zimne, zbite z brunatnoszarej cegły i przyprawiające o klaustrofobię ściany, sprawiały wrażenie, jakby chciały ją zgnieść. Pobłyskująca ostrym światłem żarówka nie pozwalała jej odpowiednio skupić wzroku na celach, które mijała, przyspieszając kroku, gdy jeden z więźniów wysunął członek przez kraty, niemalże oblewając ją moczem. 

Zastanawiała się, co Hannibal Lecter robi w podziemiach, skoro jeszcze do niedawna była przekonana, że dostał wspaniałą celę tuż pod samym nosem Alany Bloom. Myślała, że ponownie w niej zawita.

Ale te czasy minęły, a dokładniej upłynęły cztery lata, odkąd Hannibal zdołał przechytrzyć FBI i upewnić się, że jego noga już nigdy więcej nie postanie w tym miejscu. Tym razem, nie dość, że nie udało mu się zbiec, to jeszcze trafił na najbardziej strzeżony oddział, gdzie doktor Frederick Chilton mógł do woli pokazywać mu, jak słodko potrafi się odpłacić.

Była zszokowana, gdy kilka tygodni temu po raz pierwszy ujrzała Fredericka, podczas jego wizyty w biurze FBI. Jack opowiadał jej o nim, ale nie podejrzewała, że to, co zobaczy, tak nią wstrząśnie. 

Wprawdzie poddał się przeszczepowi skóry, lecz wciąż pozostawiał po sobie niesmak, gdy tylko się na niego spojrzało. Biła od niego arogancja i zgorzkniałość. Robiło wrażenie, że w swoim beznadziejnym przypadku naprawdę usiłował przywrócić swój wygląd do normalności, niestety, bez większych rezultatów. 

Chociaż może bardziej zrażało ją jego dewiacyjne zachowanie, ale postanowiła to pozostawić upływowi czasu. Wierzyła, że Chilton chociaż odrobinę zmieni swoje nastawienie. 

Skręciła w prawo, wreszcie dostrzegając w pewnym stopniu ładniejsze, bardziej zadbane pomieszczenie. Prosiła w duchu, aby sprawy formalne poszły jak najszybciej, ponieważ chciała mieć już je za sobą. 

Mahoniowe drzwi wręcz odstraszały swoim wrogim wyglądem. Pomyślała, że chociaż za czasów rządów doktor Bloom również nie było przytulnie, to mogła panować tu trochę przyjaźniejsza atmosfera. 

No dobrze, to Stanowy Szpital dla Psychicznie Chorych Przestępców. Zdecydowanie nic miłego w nim nie było. 

Uniosła dłoń i stanowczo zapukała. Drzwi rozpostarły się przed nią otworem, a z gabinetu wyszedł doktor Frederick Chilton. Gdy ją zobaczył, na jego twarzy wykwitł nienaturalnie promienny uśmiech.

– Agentka Starling, miło mi – przywitał ją, podając jej rękę, na co dziewczyna uścisnęła ją krótko. – Mogę się do pani zwracać po imieniu, Clarice?

– Wolałabym zachować między nami formalne stosunki – odpowiedziała Clarice, na co Chilton wydął wargi, ale po chwili ponownie wymusił uśmiech. 

– Oczywiście – odparł kwaśno. – Może wobec tego przejdziemy niżej? Darujmy sobie papierkową robotę, każdy wie, po co tu pani jest, panno Starling. Mogę prosić o legitymację? – przyjrzał się plastikowej karcie, po czym oddał ją dziewczynie.

Ruszył wgłąb korytarza, a Clarice podążyła za nim. W holu rozlegało się tylko głuche echo ich kroków oraz buczenie starego wentylatora, który doprowadzał ją do złości, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać, zachowując kamienną twarz.

– Jak rozumiem, agent specjalny Jack Crawford przedstawił pani, jak wygląda sytuacja. Czy została pani wybrana z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu? Rzucanie się na głęboką wodę może prowadzić do przykrych konsekwencji.

– W odpowiedzi na pańskie pierwsze pytanie, owszem. Jeżeli chodzi o drugie, to w Sekcji Behawioralnej nie został nikt, komu agent Crawford mógłby zlecić to zadanie, dlatego tu jestem. 

Wychyliła głowę, aby dostrzec, co znajduje się przed doktorem Chiltonem. Właśnie mijali sekretariat i szatnię, w której krzątał się mężczyzna wyglądający na pacjenta tego więzienia. Mimo, że był to widok, który powinien być niepokojący, Chilton minął postać bez słowa.

– Lecter mnie nie znosi. – Spojrzał na nią i wywrócił oczami. – Uważa mnie za swoje nemezis, po tym, jak opublikowałem o nim książki. Czytała je pani?

– Niestety nie miałam tej przyjemności.

Policzki Chiltona drgnęły, a on sam przez chwilę świdrował ją wzrokiem, by w końcu uśmiechnąć się przesadnie szeroko. 

– Proszę zapisać, “Hannibal-Kanibal” oraz “Pogromca Smoka”.

Clarice chciała tylko udać, że notuje w bloczku, który wyciągnęła z torebki, ale Frederick Chilton wbił wzrok w jej długopis, więc była zmuszona zapisać te dwa pretensjonalne tytuły. 

– Wyśmienicie ukazują prawdziwe oblicze Hannibala Lectera. Dowie się pani o nim więcej z moich książek, aniżeli od niego samego, a...

– Chciałby pan coś dopowiedzieć, odnośnie procedur? - ucięła Clarice, zaciskając mocniej palce na notatniku. – Powiedziano mi, że zostanę z nimi zapoznana.

Przeszły ją dreszcze, gdy zatrzaśnięto za nimi ciężkie stalowe wrota i zasunięto rygiel. 

Doktor Frederick Chilton wyraźnie nie był zadowolony ze zmiany tematu. Odchrząknął, poprawiając krawat i rzekł twardo:

– Nie wolno podawać mu żadnych długopisów, Hannibal posiada swoje flamastry. Wszelkie teczki, papiery i dokumenty należy mu wręczać tylko i wyłącznie przez metalową ruchomą skrzynię. Nie podchodzić zbyt blisko szyby, nie dzielić się z nim szczegółami ze swojego życia oraz rozmawiać z nim tylko i wyłącznie na temat.

Clarice ponownie się wzdrygnęła. “Nie chcesz mieć Hannibala Lectera w swojej głowie, Starling”, usłyszała w myślach dudniące słowa Crawforda. 

– Może dzięki pani nareszcie nawiążemy z nim współpracę - do jej uszu dobiegł cierpki głos  Fredericka Chiltona. – Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio miał okazję zobaczyć tak ładną dziewczynę, a istnieje szansa, że jeżeli obiecamy mu więcej waszych spotkań, to…

Przerwał, gdy schodząc po schodach, dotarli do podziemnej części więzienia, gdzie znajdywało się zakratowane pomieszczenie.

Chilton przepuścił ją, a Clarice znalazła się w słabo oświetlonym korytarzu bez okien. Tutaj również wisiały lampy z nieznośnie błyskającymi żarówkami oraz dało się wyczuć przykry, smolisty zapach kreoliny.

Przy ścianie stała Bernardine Matthews, potężna pielęgniarka o przyjaznym, ale stanowczym spojrzeniu. Za nią, oddzielone kratą, wisiały wszelakie pałki, gazy pieprzowe czy usypiające oraz kaftan bezpieczeństwa.

– Doktorze Chilton, skoro doktor Lecter uważa pana za swoje nemezis, to może lepiej byłoby, gdybym porozmawiała z nim na osobności – stwierdziła Clarice, odwracając wzrok od Bernardine, która wprowadziła kod, nacisnęła przycisk i otworzyła ciężkie kraty.

Chiltonowi drgnęła powieka. Obrzucił zjadliwym spojrzeniem dziewczynę i krzyżując ramiona na piersi, powiedział:

– Skoro nie mam pani towarzyszyć, to nie rozumiem, po co się fatygowałem i tu przychodziłem. 

Clarice wymusiła uśmiech.

– Gdyby się pan nie fatygował, nie odbylibyśmy naszej fascynującej rozmowy i nie poznałabym pańskiej intrygującej osobowości.

Chilton wydał się przekonany tymi pochlebstwami, które były niczym muzyka dla jego gigantycznego ego. Strzepnął nieistniejący kurz z klapy marynarki, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i rzekł:

– Wobec tego, niech pani wybaczy, panno Starling, ale udam się do swojego gabinetu. 

Clarice tylko skinęła mu głową na pożegnanie, gdy ten wyciągnął do niej rękę.

– Jeszcze jedno – zaczął, obniżając ton głosu, niemalże sprowadzając go do szeptu – niech pani pod żadnym pozorem nie porusza przy nim kwestii Willa Grahama. Wtedy będzie tylko Will, Will, Will. Zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że jest on ulubionym tematem rozmów, które z nim przeprowadzamy.

Clarice została zapoznana z raportami. Wiedziała, co łączyło doktora Lectera z byłym agentem FBI Willem Grahamem, mimo to wciąż nie była w stanie pojąć, jak dwie, tak różniące się między sobą osoby potrafiły odnaleźć w sobie coś, co  zostało nazwane miłością. Clarice nie mogła zrozumieć, jak Hannibal Lecter, morderca o kanibalistycznych skłonnościach mógł kogoś kochać. I to jeszcze ze wzajemnością.

W kręgach psychiatrycznych byli oni najczęściej poruszanym tematem. Chociaż uważano, że obaj mężczyźni byli chorzy na umyśle, to przeprowadzane testy i badania wykazywały, że są oni na nie zbyt inteligentni - potrafili z łatwością sfałszować wyniki. Niektórzy specjaliści twierdzili, że u Grahama wytworzył się syndrom sztokholmski, jeszcze inni, że Hannibal otępiał Willa narkotykami. Oczywiście według nich samych, nie byli oni chorzy. Robili po prostu to, do czego przystosowała ich ewolucja i co w sobie akceptowali. 

Clarice wydała z siebie ciche westchnięcie. Pokiwała głową, dając do zrozumienia Chiltonowi, że przyjęła jego słowa do wiadomości, aby następnie odwrócić się do Bernardine, która zaproponowała jej odprowadzenie do celi Lectera. 

– Dziękuję, ale chyba sobie poradzę – odparła z uśmiechem Clarice. Chilton wszedł po schodach, po chwili znikając za rogiem, gdy Bernardine wręczyła jej kilka porozdzieranych kopert z listami oraz rozsypujące się gazety, z których usunięto zszywki.

– Niech mu to pani da, będzie w lepszym humorze – powiedziała. – Doktor Chilton przedstawił pani procedury? Nie wolno dotykać szyby i tym podobne?

– Tak, wszystko wiem.

Bernardine przekrzywiła głowę. 

– Mogę zadać pani pytanie? 

– Pewnie. 

– Jest pani tutaj z powodu tych ostatnich morderstw? Z powodu Buffalo Billa, tego, który obdzierał kobiety ze skóry? 

Clarice nawet nie mrugnęła, słysząc te słowa, wręcz po jej twarzy przebiegł cień uśmiechu.

 – Mam nadzieję, że doktor Lecter da się namówić na testy psychologiczne, to jest moim priorytetem - oświadczyła, podchodząc do krat. – Ale jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba ze strony agenta Crawforda, to owszem, postaram się nakłonić go do pomocy przy tej sprawie.

Korytarz był dosyć szeroki i długi, a cele znajdowały się po obu stronach. Większość z nich wyglądała normalnie, z murowanymi ścianami oraz składającą się z metalowych prętów od frontu, jednak niektóre były wyposażone w ciężkie drzwi z otworem. 

Clarice szła powoli, ale stanowczo patrzyła przez siebie. Była pewna, iż doktor Lecter wie, że zaraz będzie miał gościa. Nic nie mogła poradzić na zdradzający ją stukot obcasów.

– Czuję twoją cipkę – dobiegł do niej czyiś zachrypnięty głos dochodzący z jednej z cel. Zignorowała go, idąc dalej. 

Nieuchronnie przybliżała się do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdywał się doktor Lecter. Przez krótką chwilę zapragnęła uciec, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, jak by to wyglądało w oczach Crawforda. No i pragnęła dostać awans. 

W ostatniej celi paliło się światło. Choć serce waliło jej jak oszalałe, wstrzymała oddech i pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku Hannibala Lectera.

Doktor Lecter stał zwrócony przodem do szyby. Ręce splótł za plecami, a na jego twarzy błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Wzrok miał nieobecny, tkwiący w połyskującej lampie umieszczonej poza celą. 

– Dzień dobry – odezwał się cichym i spokojnym głosem, gdy ujrzał Clarice. Dziewczyna zastygła w bezruchu, patrząc na niego oniemiałym wzrokiem. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo przyciągał jej uwagę, ale wprost nie potrafiła zmusić się do oderwania od niego spojrzenia. Jego akcent był specyficzny - świszczący, przez co lekko seplenił.

Ciemne oczy Lectera zwróciły się w stronę Clarice, a ta mogła przysiąc, że tańczyły w nich szkarłatne iskry, które w połączeniu z jego wychudzoną sylwetką i zapadającymi się policzkami wyglądały przerażająco, a z drugiej strony wzbudzały w niej fascynację.

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, w jakim stanie się znajdywał. Jego jedyne zdjęcia, z którymi została zapoznana pochodziły z okresu, gdy przebywał pod kluczem Alany Bloom, gdzie był zbyt dobrze traktowany, jak na szpital psychiatryczny z więzieniem dla chorych psychicznie przestępców. Widziała również kilka fotografii sprzed jego zdemaskowania, gdy wiódł spokojne życie kanibala-psychiatry oraz dwa tuż po jego ponownym pozbawieniu wolności - wyglądał zdrowo i przystojnie, nawet wtedy, gdy robili mu zdjęcie w areszcie.

Teraz zdawał się być niczym wrak człowieka; jego niegdyś dumna postawa została zastąpiona czymś kruchszym, czymś, co można było zniszczyć jednym mocniejszym uderzeniem w psychikę.

Odchrząknęła, zakładając włosy za ucho. Nie dała po sobie poznać jakichkolwiek emocji, tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało.

– Doktorze Lecter,  nazywam się Clarice Starling, czy mogę z panem porozmawiać? – miała nadzieję, że jej głos zabrzmiał uprzejmie. Starała się zachować względną odległość od plastikowej szyby.

Jego spojrzenie powędrowało od jej butów aż do nasady włosów. Gdy utkwił wzrok w jej oczach, Clarice z trudem powstrzymała się od tego, by nie mrugnąć. 

– Oczywiście – odparł, podchodząc bliżej, jego krok był miękki i równy. Przyłożył palec do ust i ponownie się uśmiechnął.

– Doktorze, mamy problem z profilem psychologicznym, pomyślałam, że mógłby pan pomóc.

Doktor Lecter przekrzywił głowę na bok.

– Jest tu pani, ponieważ przysłał panią Jack Crawford, prawda? Dobry, stary Jack. Zawsze na straży prawa – powiedział.

– Tak.

– Wybornie. Mogę zobaczyć legitymację?

Clarice zawahała się. 

– Okazywałam ją w biurze – odrzekła wymijająco.

– Ah, Frederick. Nie znosi mnie, wiesz? Za to ja darzę go ogromną sympatią. To kretyn, ale za to pocieszny kretyn.

Clarice spojrzała na niego niepewnie, ale sięgnęła dłonią do torebki, po czym ostrożnie przybliżyła się do szyby, wyciągając rękę z legitymacją.

– Niech pani ją wyśle przez skrzynkę.

– Wolałabym pokazać ją panu na odległość.

Hannibal przeszył ją wzrokiem, na który Clarice nie potrafiła nic poradzić, tylko się wzdrygnąć. 

– Jest pani praktykantką – stwierdził, odwracając wzrok od legitymacji i spoglądając na dziewczynę z zaintrygowaniem. – Jack Crawford przysyła do mnie praktykantkę? 

– Byłam jedyną osobą, która została na wydziale.

– Bernardine! – Lecter odezwał się nagle donośnym głosem – Agentce Starling potrzebne jest krzesło!

Strażniczka wkroczyła do holu, przynosząc krzesło i kładąc je przed Clarice, po czym bez słowa zostawiła ich samych.

Hannibal Lecter również usiadł, odwracając się do niej bokiem. 

– Słyszałem, że Miggs coś do pani powiedział. Mogę zapytać, co to takiego było? 

– “Czuję twoją cipkę”.

– Ah tak. To było bardzo niegrzeczne z jego strony. Chciałaby pani, abym coś z tym zrobił? 

– Nie rozumiem.

– Zrozumie pani. Zresztą, ja wyczuwam tylko pani krem, ale nie perfumy, z których zazwyczaj na co dzień pani korzysta.

Clarice przypomniała sobie o przestrogach Crawforda.  

– Sam je pan rysował? – wskazała kiwnięciem głowy na znajdujące się za jego plecami rysunki wykonane węglem. – Są bardzo piękne. 

– Tak – Hannibal uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do ściany. – Ten przedstawia Paryż, a tamten Florencję i _Cappella Palatina_ , czyli kaplicę Norman w Palermo.

– Wszystkie detale z pamięci? 

– Pamięć, agentko Starling jest tym, co zastępuje mi widok.

Clarice przysunęła się bliżej na krześle, próbując przyjrzeć się pracom Lectera, które leżały na stole,  wciąż nieukończone. Jej oczy uchwyciły profil Francisa Dolarhyde'a z zakrzywioną wargą, o dzikich oczach, z którego pleców kształtowały się potężne, wyraźnie podkreślone mocną linią skrzydła. Na drugim rysunku widniała niepocieniowana jeszcze twarz mężczyzny o twardych rysach, którego policzek szpeciła długa wąska blizna. Chociaż szkic nie był skończony, to w oczach postaci widać było niepokojące ogniki, przemawiające za tym, że w osobie tej żyło szaleństwo. 

Hannibal zauważył, co ją zainteresowało. 

– Jak się miewa Will Graham? – zapytał chłodno, bez cienia troski w głosie. Clarice uniosła wzrok, czując zakłopotanie, tak, jakby Lecter przyłapał ją na oglądaniu czegoś nieprzyzwoitego. 

– Nie wiem. Nie rozmawiałam z nim.

– To oczywiste, wiedziałbym o tym.

–  Na jakiej podstawie?

– Wyczułbym go.

Clarice wydało się, że jego usta drgnęły, a spojrzenie pociemniało, ale gdy zerknęła na niego ponownie, miał taki sam wyraz twarzy, jak wcześniej.

Miała w nosie to, co powiedział Chilton, chciała porozmawiać z Hannibalem o Willu, o ich przeszłości, o tym, co zdarzyło się między nimi, ale była przekonana, że wydobycie tych informacji z doktora Lectera nie będzie należało do najprostszych zadań. FBI także nie znało wielu faktów, ponieważ obaj mężczyźni, chociaż przyznali się do popełnienia wszystkich zarzucanych im czynów, to nigdy nie podzielili się szczegółami.

– Co… – zaczęła, wciąż nie będąc pewną, czy powinna w ogóle drążyć ten temat. – Co łączyło pana z Willem Grahamem?

“Dlaczego zabrzmiało to tak idiotycznie?”, pomyślała.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się drwiąco. 

– Dlatego tutaj przyszłaś? 

– Nie, ale uznałam, że może chciałby pan o tym porozmawiać.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym chcieć o tym rozmawiać z panią, agentko Starling.

Clarice jeszcze przez chwilę mierzyła go wzrokiem, aż wreszcie zdecydowała się odpuścić. Hannibal spojrzał na nią z troską. 

– Myślałaś, że to będzie takie proste? Przyjść tutaj, udawać biedną młodą agentkę, której nikt nie bierze na poważnie ze względu na jej płeć, zgrywać skromną i nieśmiałą, aby następnie wypytać mnie o szczegóły mojego dawnego życia i oczekiwać, że zacznę się nad nim rozwodzić? 

Clarice zaczerwieniła się, unikając nawiązania z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Hannibal Lecter westchnął cicho.

– Przepraszam, to nie było grzeczne z mojej strony. Może po prostu przejdźmy do tego, jaki jest prawdziwy cel pani wizyty.

– Przede wszystkim chciałam dać panu parę zestawów pytań – wymamrotała, wyjmując z torebki arkusze z testami psychologicznymi. Doktor Lecter pokręcił głową z niezadowoleniem. 

– Nie, nie, nie. Naprawdę? Czy Jack Crawford sam nie mógł się pofatygować? Rozumiem, że musi mieć o wiele poważniejsze sprawy na głowie. 

– W rzeczywistości jest zajęty, ale chciałby...

– Zajęty Buffalo Billem. 

– Tak sądzę.

Hannibal przekrzywił głowę, przypatrując się jej uważnie, jakby próbując zarejestrować w pamięci każdy ruch, spojrzenie, emocje malujące się na twarzy. Zwilżył językiem wargi i powiedział spokojnie:

– Agentko Starling, jestem przekonany, że bardzo dobrze zna pani tę sprawę i że z ogromną radością podzieli się pani ze mną jej szczegółami.

Clarice poruszyła się nerwowo na krześle. Jedyne, co miała zrobić, to wręczyć Lecterowi testy, no i ewentualnie zaspokoić swą własną ciekawość odnośnie przeszłości i złożoności jego związku z Grahamem. Chociaż powiedziano jej, że Lecter może się przydać w sprawie Buffalo Billa, nie miało to nadejść tak szybko.

Lecz skoro teraz nadarzyła się taka okazja, to dlaczego by z niej nie skorzystać?

Postanowiła poprowadzić tę grę na własnych zasadach.

– Dobrze, doktorze. Ale zobaczy pan kwestionariusz – rzekła twardym tonem.

– Niech i tak będzie – Doktor Lecter uśmiechnął się i po raz pierwszy Clarice nie przeszły dreszcze na widok jego wesołego grymasu twarzy.

Dziewczyna opuściła wzrok na papiery, które trzymała w dłoni, aż w końcu zapytała:

– Co chciałby pan wiedzieć? 

– To, co pani wie o Buffalo Billu.

– Nie wiemy zbyt wiele.

– Czy wszystko pojawiło się w prasie? 

– Wydaje mi się, że tak. Nie mam dostępu do poufnych materiałów.

– Proszę, niech mi pani powie, ile kobiet zamordował?

– Policja znalazła pięć ciał.

– Wszystkie obdarte ze skóry?

– Częściowo, tak.

– A skąd wziął się jego uroczy pseudonim?

– Powiem panu, gdy spojrzy pan na kwestionariusz oraz opowie mi o Willu Grahamie.

– Z przykrością muszę odmówić drugiej prośby.

Clarice nie dała za wygraną. 

– Co w takim razie by pan chciał w zamian za te informacje? – zapytała, udając beztroski ton. Wstała i otworzyła skrzynkę, wkładając do niej testy, po czym usiadła nieruchomo, podczas gdy Lecter przerzucał kartki.

Gdy skończył, spojrzał na nią z rozgoryczeniem. Clarice uniosła brwi, kiedy Hannibal powtórnie włożył kwestionariusz na metalową tacę.

– Najpierw chciałbym, aby FBI przestało uważać, że dam się poddać sekcji za pomocą tych śmiesznych testów – rzekł, marszcząc nos i spoczywając z powrotem na krześle, a głowę opierając o mur za jego plecami. – Po drugie, to niech pani wpierw pójdzie do Willa Grahama i zapyta się go o to samo. Może on będzie bardziej skory do pomocy.

Clarice pomyślała, że nie będzie dłużej drążyć tematu. Może Graham rzeczywiście powie jej więcej.

– Nazywają go Buffalo Billem, z powodu żartu na wydziale zabójstw w Kansas. Buffalo Bill Cody podobno obdarł kiedyś ze skóry czejeńskiego wojownika – powiedziała, przypominając sobie o ich poprzednio poruszonym temacie.

– Rozumiem – odparł Lecter. – Chciałaby pani coś jeszcze dodać?

Zapadła cisza. Clarice poczuła, jak jej dłonie robią się wilgotne, aż w końcu postanowiła zaryzykować.

– Doktorze Lecter, nie chciałabym wyjść stąd z niczym. Nie pragnę ponownie usłyszeć nieprzyjemnych komentarzy doktora Chiltona. Proszę, niech pan wypełni kwestionariusz.

Hannibal miał niewzruszony wyraz twarzy.

– Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? – zapytał, bębniąc palcami o metalowy, przytwierdzony śrubami do podłogi, stół. 

– Ciekawość.

– Na temat? 

– Pana. Pańskiego pobytu tutaj. Co się przydarzyło panu i Grahamowi.

– Nic nam się nie przydarzyło, sami się przydarzyliśmy. Stanowiąc o swoim losie, niefortunnie tak go poprowadziliśmy. 

– Zakończyliście go.

– Nie uważam tak. Przeznaczenie nie pozwala nam wybierać swojego zakończenia. Niech pani na mnie spojrzy. Czy może pani stwierdzić, że jestem zły? 

– Jest pan destruktywny, tak jak i był wasz związek.

– Nie pani rolą jest go oceniać, agentko Starling. Will akceptował mnie całkowicie. Jest to narcystyczne, gdy zakochujemy się w osobach, które sprawiają, że lepiej czujemy się, jeśli chodzi o nas samych. Którzy powodują, że widzimy w nich lepszą, piękniejszą wersję siebie.

– Piękniejszą wersję, która zawiera w sobie kanibalizm? Chodziło panu o partnera do jedzenia ludzi, tak to mam rozumieć?

Hannibal zaśmiał się cicho.

– To nie było grzeczne z twojej strony, agentko Starling. Niedługo święta, spodziewasz się kartek?

Clarice poczuła, jakby ktoś ją oblał zimną wodą. Zmiana tematu wytrąciła ją z koncentracji.

– Możliwe – odparła beznamiętnie.

– A na Walentynki? Amerykańskie święto, które byłem zmuszony obchodzić przez ostatnie kilka lat. Pomyślałem o nim i przypomniało mi się coś _bardzo_ miłego.

– Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

– Mogę cię uszczęśliwić. 

Clarice chciała powiedzieć, że raczej wolałaby nie pokazywać swojej przyjaciółce i współlokatorce Ardelii Mapp walentynki od mordercy i kanibala, ale w porę ugryzła się w język.

Hannibal obdarzył ją uśmiechem, po czym wstał z krzesła i rzekł:

– A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć. Do widzenia, agentko Starling.

 – A kwestionariusz?

– Nie tym razem. Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Wracaj do szkoły, mała Starling.

Spojrzał jej ostatni raz w oczy i, nie czekając aż pójdzie, ułożył się na swojej pryczy, wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w sufit. W jednym momencie wydał się tak oderwany od rzeczywistości, że Clarice nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko wrócić z pustymi rękoma do Crawforda i zapomnieć o jakiejkolwiek promocji.

Wzdychając ciężko i czując się tak, jakby właśnie ktoś rozbił jej umysł na drobne kawałki, wstała, złożyła krzesło pod ścianą i podążyła długim korytarzem w stronę wyjścia. Jej nogi funkcjonowały dziwnie nienaturalnie, jakby musiała zmuszać je do pracy. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy mijała celę Miggsa.

– Moje żyyyły, przegryzłem je i krwawię! - słysząc ten syk, nie zdążyła nawet się powstrzymać, gdy jej głowa sama obróciła się w kierunku celi. Spojrzała w jej zaciemniony głąb i dotarło do niej, że coś ciepłego wylądowało właśnie na policzku. Wiedziała co to - momentalnie zebrał się w niej odruch wymiotny.

– Agentko Starling! 

To był Lecter. W jednej chwili rzuciła się w stronę jego celi, dostrzegając, jak stoi przy szybie, wstrząśnięty.

– Odnoszę się z najwyższym wstrętem do takich zachowań – powiedział szybko. Clarice postanowiła wykorzystać jego poruszenie. Uniosła torebkę z testami.

– Proszę – powiedziała tylko. Lecter pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Mogę jednak dać pani coś innego, a mianowicie awans. Zajrzyj do samochodu Raspaila, Benjamina Raspaila, a znajdziesz tam swoją walentynkę.

Clarice skinęła głową, zmęczona, ale rozentuzjazmowana. Wyciągnęła chusteczkę z kieszeni i starła spermę z policzka, po czym szybko przebiegła przez korytarz, mając nadzieję, że Miggs nie powtórzy swojego numeru.

Teraz nadeszła kolej na złożenie wizyty Willowi Grahamowi.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela, do której zmierzała mieściła się piętro wyżej oraz osadzona była niedaleko gabinetu doktora Chiltona. Clarice wiedziała, że Will i Hannibal, po ich złapaniu zostali rozdzieleni niemalże natychmiastowo, aby w razie czego móc uniknąć nieoczekiwanego obrotu wydarzeń. Oczywistym było to, jak ogromny mieli na siebie wpływ.

– Agentko Starling! Proszę zaczekać! – Odwróciła się,  dostrzegając Chiltona, który nabierając gwałtownie powietrza, próbował ją dogonić. Drażniący stukot jego obcasów dudnił w uszach Clarice, gdy czekała, aż mężczyzna do niej dobiegnie.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotała, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem. – Wiem, że miałam tylko porozmawiać z doktorem Lecterem, ale uznałam, że Will…

– Masz nakaz od Crawforda? – zapytał z wypiekami na twarzy, łapiąc się za pierś i głęboko nabierając powietrza do płuc. Chwilę później powoli je wypuścił, próbując się uspokoić. – Jeżeli nie, to będziesz zmuszona opuścić to miejsce.

– Nie, nie mam. Ale miałam nadzieję, że pozwoli mi pan się z nim zobaczyć, zważywszy na okoliczności.

– Jakie okoliczności?

– Will i Hannibal. W obu przypadkach przydałyby się testy. Poza tym, Will mógłby pomóc mi w sprawie z Buffalo Billem, wszakże był kiedyś niezawodnym agentem. 

Chilton przewrócił oczyma.

– Kiedyś, czyli kilka lat temu – powiedział. – A później zaczął tracić zmysły, trafił tutaj, wypuszczono go, a on mimo tego, że Hannibal Lecter zamordował jego namiastkę dziecka, próbował zabić go samego, chciał zjeść jego mózg i jeszcze wtrącił go do psychiatryka, to on pojechał z nim w świat i go pokochał, zaakceptował jego kanibalizm i – skrzywił się, potrząsając głową – Bóg wie co jeszcze z nim robił. Pani myśli, że on będzie chciał pomóc? Graham to nie Lecter. Lecter robi to z ciekawości; Grahamowi jest wszystko jedno, on wie, że i tak spędzi tu resztę życia, chyba, że uznają go za poczytalnego, a wtedy siup! na krzesło z nim. 

– Mimo tego bardzo pana proszę, chciałabym się z nim zobaczyć. – Clarice wiedziała, że musi dopiąć swego. Nie była osobą, która łatwo dawała za wygraną, tym bardziej, jeżeli chodziło o sprawę, która wręcz zżerała ją z ciekawości.

Chilton założył ramiona na piersi, ale uśmiechnął się szeroko, mrużąc oczy. 

– Mogę pani pozwolić – odparł, robiąc kilka kroków w jej stronę, po czym nachylając się nad jej uchem, wyszeptał: – Ale pod jednym warunkiem. 

– Jakim?

– Rejestrowanie każdego słowa, które wyjdzie z ust Grahama. Widziałem, że ma pani ze sobą telefon. Proszę tylko o to, a następnie o przekazanie nagrania do mnie.

– Przecież może pan sam nagrywać nasze rozmowy. Rejestratory głosu są umieszczone w każdym pomieszczeniu.

– To nie to samo. Graham nie życzy sobie nagrywania rozmów ze swoimi odwiedzającymi. Oczywiste jest to, że jego prośby nie mają tutaj znaczenia, ale Graham wie, kiedy jest nagrywany - wtedy po prostu mówi rzeczy powszechnie nam znane.

– Więc chce pan, abym go okłamała mówiąc, że rejestratory głosowe są wyłączone, a sama potajemnie go nagrała, a później dała panu nagranie, którego pewnie użyje pan przeciwko niemu? 

– Nie tak bym to ujął, ale… tak. Chyba, że nie zależy pani na tej wizycie.

Chciała zobaczyć się z Willem. Musiała zobaczyć się z Willem.

Kątem oka zerknęła na Chiltona. Jego uśmiech był tak głupawy, że miała ochotę zetrzeć mu go uderzeniem w twarz. Powstrzymała się jednak, starając się myśleć o czymś przyjemniejszym. Na przykład o powrocie do mieszkania, gdzie Ardelia czekałaby na nią z talerzem pełnym polanych syropem klonowym naleśników, które obiecała dzisiaj zrobić. Albo o awansie na wyższe stanowisko. Albo o byciu docenianą przez swoich współpracowników, a nie tylko spotykaniu się z komentarzami, że dostała się do Akademii wyłącznie dlatego, że ma ładną buźkę.

– W porządku – westchnęła, wyjmując telefon i włączając dyktafon. 

Chilton chyba śnił, jeżeli myślał, że Clarice dopuści się do czegoś takiego.

 

*

 

Pomieszczenie, w którym przebywał Will Graham było niemalże całkowicie pogrążone w mroku. Pręty i kawałek podłogi za nimi oświetlała lampa umieszczona na ścianie w korytarzu, ale reszty nijak nie dało się dostrzec. 

Clarice stanęła przed celą, unosząc głowę wyżej i mrużąc oczy, aby móc wyłapać jakiś ruch, lecz nic z tego nie wyszło.

– Dzień dobry, panie Graham. Nazywam się Clarice Starling, pracuję dla FBI, czy mogę z panem porozmawiać?  

Cisza. Clarice zastanawiała się, czy może Graham po prostu śpi, ale po krótkiej chwili, z głębi celi doszedł do niej cichy niski pomruk, który można było zaliczyć do niezbyt przyjaznego śmiechu.

Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że Graham siedzi w jednym z narożników i od dłuższego czasu się jej przygląda.

– Powiedziałam coś zabawnego? – zapytała, odruchowo robiąc krok w jego kierunku, jednak wtedy przypomniała sobie, że od Willa dzielą ją tylko żelazne kraty, przez które ten mógłby wyciągnąć rękę i z łatwością ją udusić. Dla pewności, cofnęła się.

– W istocie. Jeszcze kilka długich lat temu sam wypowiadałem identyczne słowa – jego głos był niższy, bardziej szorstki. Zupełnie nie dało się rozpoznać w nim miłego, trochę roztrzęsionego głosu agenta Willa Grahama, który często słyszała na nagraniach archiwalnych. – Dlaczego Jack Crawford chce, bym nawiązywał kontakt z dziewczyną, która zajęła moje miejsce?

Clarice nie dała po sobie poznać, że ta informacja w jakikolwiek sposób ją poruszyła, lecz nim zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć, wnętrze celi rozbłysło ostrym białym światłem.

Will Graham siedział plecami opartymi o ścianę, przyciskając skroń do umywalki, ale jego spojrzenie było utkwione w Clarice. W tej pozycji wydawał się być bardzo drobny i delikatny, jednakże w jego pustych, pozbawionych życia oczach dało się dostrzec coś zakrawającego o obłęd. Blizna ciągnąca się przez kość jarzmową aż do kącika ust szpeciła jego niegdyś czarującą twarz, a zarost gdzieniegdzie przecinały siwe włosy.

– Przyszłam z własnej woli – odparła spokojnie, z satysfakcją słysząc, że jej głos nie zadrżał.

– Clarice Starling. – Will nie zawracał sobie głowy wstaniem z ziemi. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę nieprzyjemność? Skoro nikt pani do mnie nie przysłał, a pani pojawia się tutaj z własnej inicjatywy, musi to oznaczać, że twoją głowę zaprząta jakaś niecierpiąca zwłoki sprawa.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała.

Will uśmiechnął się, ale jego wzrok w dalszym ciągu pozostawał obojętny.

– Jestem brudnym sekretem FBI, o którym nikt nie chce rozmawiać. Crawford nie przyznaje się do mnie, a Chilton traktuje mnie gorzej niż kilka lat temu. Paradoksalnie, osobą, z którą widuję się najczęściej jest Freddie Lounds. 

– Z tą Freddie Lounds, tabloidową dziennikarką i blogerką, która określiła pana i doktora Lectera mianem Mężów Zabójców? 

– W istocie, tak. 

– Jak się to panu spodobało? 

– Bardzo – wycedził Will, uśmiechając się perfidnie. Wstał, podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim, pochylając się do przodu. Przesunął językiem po wargach, odsłaniając proste białe zęby.

Clarice sięgnęła po krzesło, które złożone opierało się o mur, aby następnie przystawić je do celi Grahama i spocząć na nim, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od więźnia. 

– Co chce pani wiedzieć? – zapytał Will. – Zauważyłem, że nie jestem nagrywany, jak udało się pani przekonać Fredericka? Zaproponowała mu pani seks, agentko Starling? 

Clarice zaczerwieniła się, słysząc te słowa. Jej wyobraźnia momentalnie poleciała w kierunku, którego przenigdy by nie obrała. Skrzywiła się, widząc te ohydne obrazy, a Will to zauważył.

– Widzę, że pani również czasami nie potrafi zapanować nad swoimi myślami – zaśmiał się. – Szczęśliwe, lub też nie, zrządzenie losu obdarowało mnie obszernym umysłem i empatią, które może i nie pozwalają mi ich uniknąć, ale pozwalają mi je powściągnąć. Przynajmniej teraz.

– Tak jak pomogły panu, gdy zabił pan Randalla Tiera, Francisa Dolarhyde'a i kilkadziesiąt innych osób w ciągu kilku lat?

Will uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Nie masz pojęcia - powiedział cicho, kręcąc przecząco głową. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak każde z tych zdarzeń mnie ukształtowało. Jak bardzo Hannibal pomógł mi odkryć to, co siedziało we mnie przez ten cały czas.

– Federalne Biuro Inwestygacyjne musi być z pana bardzo dumne – Clarice wysunęła podbródek i wykrzywiła usta, patrząc na niego z przewagą w oczach.

\- Tak jak już wspominałem, raczej nie szczycą się tym, że wyhodowali mordercę i kanibala. 

\- Myślę, że to wina, czy też w pańskim przypadku _zasługa_ Hannibala Lectera.

– Oczywiście, ma pani rację. Ale gdyby twój guru Jack Crawford nie wysłał mnie w teren, nie postradałbym zmysłów, a tym samym nie spotkałbym Hannibala.

– Żałuje pan, że tak się nie stało? 

– Nie. Teraz niech pani opowie mi coś o sobie.

Clarice zacisnęła palce na klapie torebki. Jej wrażenie panowania nad sytuacją ulotniło się tak szybko, jak przyszło. To jej się nie uśmiechało.

Will wstał, podchodząc powoli do krat. Teraz dziewczyna mogła dostrzec, że jego oczy są podkrążone, usta czerwone i opuchnięte, a spodnie pokryte plamami różnego pochodzenia. Domyślała się, że Graham nie miał łatwego życia w szpitalu, ale zastanawiała się, dlaczego personel nie reagował, gdy ten znajdował się w sytuacji, która wymagała interwencji. 

Graham nie skomentował jej spojrzenia, które było aż zanadto widoczne.

– Jestem tu z dwóch powodów – rzekła Clarice po dłuższej chwili milczenia, również decydując się wstać. – Chciałam porozmawiać z panem o pańskiej przeszłości z Hannibalem oraz zapytać, czy może nie zechciałby pan pomóc mi w sprawie Buffalo Billa.

– Mogę się do ciebie zwracać Clarice, prawda? – zapytał, wzdychając ciężko i nie czekając na odpowiedź, powiedział: – Odpowiem na wszystko, co będziesz chciała wiedzieć, ale mam dwa warunki. Opowiesz mi coś o sobie i wybierzesz tylko jeden temat. Przybiegnięcie do Jacka, machając rączką, w której będzie kartka z informacjami na temat mordercy czy też może zaspokojenie żądzy wiedzy na temat więzi dwóch mężczyzn, z których jeden jest światową sensacją, a drugi osunął się w cień? Co wybierzesz, agentko Starling? 

Clarice zawahała się. Słyszała swój własny oddech, a jej ręce nerwowo drgnęły. 

– Niech mi pan powie, czy w ogóle interesuje się sprawą Buffalo Billa – powiedziała, ostrożnie akcentując każde wypowiadane słowo. 

Graham przekrzywił głowę na bok, a jego palce powędrowały do kołnierzyka szarej szpitalnej piżamy i zaczęły się nim bawić. 

– Nie chcę tego tobie utrudniać, Clarice – jego głos zabrzmiał miękko, gdy podszedł bliżej, na co Clarice szybko cofnęła się, prawie potykając się o własne nogi. – O nim wiem tylko tyle, co wyczytam w gazetach. Oczywiście sam dochodzę do lepszych wniosków niż większość pracowników FBI, ale szczerze, mam to zupełnie gdzieś. Zbyt długo siedzę w tej pieprzonej celi, by obchodziło mnie cokolwiek, co znajduje się poza jej kratami.

– Prócz Hannibala Lectera – dodała cicho Clarice.

– Tak – Will słysząc jego imię poczuł ucisk w piersi. – Prócz niego.

Wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, a jego ciało przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz, powodujący gęsią skórkę. Przeczesał palcami ciemne loki na głowie, po czym zapytał:

– Ile masz lat, Clarice? 

– Dwadzieścia cztery, dwa dni przed świętami kończę dwadzieścia pięć.

– To już za tydzień. Z kim zamierzasz spędzić ten wyjątkowy dzień? 

– Z Ardelią, moją przyjaciółką.

– Jesteś lesbijką? 

– Nie, dlaczego? 

– Takie ważne święto zazwyczaj spędza się w towarzystwie osoby nam bardzo bliskiej. Rozumiem, że żaden mężczyzna nie wchodzi w grę.

– Nie. Teraz moja kolej na zadawanie pytań, panie Graham.

–  _Quid pro quo_. Ja coś ci powiem i ty mi coś powiesz.

– Zgoda – Clarice poczuła nagły przypływ energii. – Jak doszło do waszego spotkania z doktor Bedelią du Maurier? Gdy Jack ją znalazł, nie odróżniała jawy od rzeczywistości. W szpitalu nie chciała nic powiedzieć, ledwo co ją uratowaliśmy, a ona niecały tydzień później próbowała popełnić samobójstwo.

Graham nie mógł się powstrzymać od parsknięcia śmiechem. Clarice skrzywiła się, nie patrząc na niego.

– Naprawdę tak było? – zapytał Will, chcąc się upewnić, że się nie przesłyszał. – Zabiła się? Znaczy, w sumie nie zabiła, ale i tak.

– Została znaleziona półprzytomna trzydzieści minut później, gdy wy już opuściliście jej dom. Od waszego starcia z Czerwonym Smokiem do wizyty u Bedelii minęły trzy tygodnie.

– Suka wiedziała, że to nastąpi. Mogła spodziewać się naszej wizyty u niej, miała tyle czasu by się spakować i wyjechać, ale tego nie zrobiła. Wiedziała, co ją czeka, a mimo tego była zbyt dumna na ucieczkę, niczym królik próbujący stawić czoła lisom, zamiast zbiegać przed nimi w popłochu.

– Niech mi pan o tym opowie.

Graham zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się obskurnemu porysowanemu zegarowi, który, wisząc w głównym holu, tuż na przeciwko jego celi, dumnie ogłaszał godzinę drugą.

– Po upadku byliśmy ranni. Tak porządnie poharatany nie byłem od czasu nocy w domu Hannibala, pewnie wiesz, o czym mówię.

Oh, wiedziała, chociaż i to było zbyt skromne określenie.

Will mimowolnie zjechał dłonią na podbrzusze, przesuwając palcem po wyblakłej piżamie, pod którą tkwiła wypukła blizna o linearnym kształcie. Clarice nie umknęła ta czynność, ale nie skomentowała jej, udając, że nic nie widzi.

– Zeszły nam dwa tygodnie na dojście do siebie, a i tak to nie było wystarczająco dużo czasu, w dodatku okoliczności i warunki nie sprzyjały nam na tyle, byśmy mogli dłużej posiedzieć w Ameryce. Wiedzieliśmy tylko gdzie jedziemy oraz, że nie opuścimy tego kraju bez złożenia wizyty naszej ukochanej doktor du Maurier – kontynuował Graham, wreszcie odrywając wzrok od zegara i spoglądając z lekkim uśmiechem na Clarice. – Gdy przyszliśmy do jej domu, była przerażona, ale nie próbowała uciekać. Porozmawialiśmy z nią chwilę oraz zaoferowaliśmy, że przyrządzimy kolację.

Clarice przełknęła ślinę.

– Hannibal skutecznie unieruchomił Bedelię, a moment później wspólnie odcięliśmy jej nogę, i tu muszę przyznać, agentko Starling, że dawno nie czułem się taki spokojny i spełniony. Bedelia narobiła trochę krzyku, później zemdlała, ale tak, to wszystko przebiegło bez większych komplikacji. 

– Co się stało później? – zapytała Clarice, czując, że jej twarz chyba straciła kolor.

Graham wyglądał na rozmarzonego, z jego twarzy wciąż nie schodził uśmiech, a chwila, w której przesunął językiem po wargach utwierdziła dziewczynę w przekonaniu, że w istocie ma do czynienia z psychopatą. 

Ciekawe, czy gdyby była na jego miejscu, skończyłaby tak samo. “Prawdopodobnie, tak”, pomyślała.

– Zamierzaliśmy ją przygotować według tradycyjnej hawajskiej metody, nazywa się ona _kalua_. To tak, gdybyś kiedyś zdecydowała się może na małe gotowanie – zaśmiał się. – Zawijasz mięso w liście ti, a następnie…

– Czy doktor du Maurier również zaserwowaliście jej… nogę? – przerwała mu Clarice, nie mogąc powstrzymać pytania, które od początku ich rozmowy cisnęło się jej na usta.

– Nie, mogła uraczyć się tylko i wyłącznie ostrygami. To my byliśmy uprzywilejowani. Aha, jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć – Will mrugnął do niej – to Bedelia smakowała przepysznie.

Clarice otarła twarz dłońmi, czując, jak kołnierzyk jej koszuli robi się wilgotny od zimnego potu spływającego po jej karku. 

– Hannibal zrobił jej napar z rumianku i natki pietruszki, a ja nakryłem do stołu. Oczywiście musieliśmy podać jej trochę środków znieczulających, dlatego Bedelia nie do końca pojmowała, co się wokół niej dzieje. Tak przynajmniej myśleliśmy, do czasu, gdy wróciliśmy z kuchni by zasiąść do stołu, a ona wykorzystała okazję, próbując wbić Hannibalowi widelczyk do ostryg w arterię szyjną, gdy ten pochylił się, aby podać jej napar. Na jej nieszczęście nic mu się nie stało, a ona tylko pogorszyła swoją sytuację, ponieważ wspólnie wtedy zadecydowaliśmy, że…

– Zostawcie ją na pastwę losu, by się wykrwawiła – skończyła za niego Clarice. Will pokiwał twierdząco głową, tym razem śmiejąc się jeszcze głośniej.

– Widzę, agentko Starling, że znasz tę historię lepiej niż ja – rzekł, siadając z powrotem na łóżko, ruchem dłoni zachęcając ją do tego, by uczyniła to samo. – Może będziesz tak miła i ją za mnie dokończysz?

Clarice spoczęła na krześle i powoli odetchnęła.

– Gdy skończyliście… posiłek, przeszukaliście dom, by znaleźć coś, co mogłoby się wam przydać podczas ucieczki. W tym czasie Bedelia przedostała się do telefonu i zawiadomiła policję. 

– Strasznie żałuję, że tego nie widziałem – powiedział Will. – To musiało być zabawne, jej skakanie na jednej nodze. 

Clarice że zdziwieniem poczuła, że na jedną chwilę na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, co nie uszło uwadze Willa.

– Uśmiechnęłaś się – stwierdził, unosząc brwi.

– Wcale nie.

– Wcale tak.

– Nie uśmiechnęłam się.

– To był uśmiech.

– Czy możemy wrócić do…

– Przyznaj, że cię rozbawiłem. Już dawno nie widziałem kogoś, kto by się uśmiechał w mojej obecności.

Clarice nagle poczuła wobec niego coś, czego nie potrafiła logicznie wyjaśnić. To nie było współczucie, tego była pewna… chociaż? 

Przez jedną chwilę wyobraziła sobie samą siebie za tymi kratami, skazaną na samotność i żałosne jęki innych pacjentów, które przypominaliby jej o tym, w jak straconej sytuacji się znajduje, gdzie jedynym wyjściem byłoby zatopienie się w swoich myślach i trwanie w wyimaginowanym świecie do końca swojego marnego życia lub też bolesne oczekiwanie na to, aż w istocie zostałoby stwierdzone, że nie jest chora na umyśle, co spowodowałoby natychmiastowe skazanie na śmierć. A do tego mężczyzna, którego by kochała znajduje się raptem dwa piętra niżej, a mimo tego szanse na zobaczenie go są praktycznie zerowe.

Uśmiechnęła się widząc, że oczy Willa rozbłysły. 

– Co było dalej? – zapytała.

– Gdy wróciliśmy, zastając półprzytomną Bedelię z telefonem w dłoni, Hannibal spróbował uciąć jej drugą nogę, ale nie starczyło nam czasu, musieliśmy uciekać. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że Bedelia wykrwawi się do przyjazdu policji, ale tego nie zrobiła.

– Dokąd uciekliście? 

– Wróciliśmy do Chiyoh, która ukrywała się razem z nami. Około trzeciej w nocy wypłynęliśmy do Włoch.

– Ale przez dłuższy czas zamieszkiwaliście Argentynę. Co się działo między waszą podróżą do Europy, a przybyciem do Ameryki Południowej? 

Graham potarł podbródek dłonią, przymykając leniwie powieki.

– Sądzę, że nadeszła moja kolej na zadawanie pytań. _Quid pro quo_ , agentko Starling.

Clarice starała się skupić uwagę na swoich wspomnieniach, aby móc w miarę wiernie odzwierciedlić mu to, o czym będzie chciał wiedzieć, ale jej myśli wirowały wokół Buffalo Billa, przeplatając się z morderstwami popełnionymi przez Hannibala i Willa.

Will wyciągnął nogi na łóżku, opierając plecy i głowę o ścianę. Im bliżej był źródła światła, tym bardziej mogła przyjrzeć się jego wycieńczonej twarzy, którą starał się ukryć pod warstwą cynicznego uśmiechu i świdrującego spojrzenia. 

– Co chciałby pan wiedzieć? – zapytała, zakładając nogę na nogę i prostując się na krześle. Graham przyłożył palec do policzka, pozorując zamyślenie.

– Opowiedz mi coś o sobie. Masz południowy akcent, podobny do mojego. Wnioskuję Karolinę lub Wirginię.

– Wirginia Zachodnia. Dorastałam wraz z ojcem, a z matką pracowałam w hotelach. Pewnie wie pan co znaczy być biednym dzieckiem z południa, bez żadnych perspektyw na lepszą przyszłość.

– Coś o tym wiem – Will lekko się uśmiechnął. – Urodziłem się w Luizjanie. Trudno było mi się przedostać do Akademii, skoro będąc dzieckiem jedyne o czym wiedziałem, to naprawa łodzi i tworzenie spławików.

Przez chwilę zapanowało między nimi milczenie, jakby próbowali odnaleźć się w tej nowej dla nich sytuacji, która stawiała ich na przeciwko siebie w zupełnie innym świetle. 

Twarz Willa złagodniała. Wyglądał teraz młodziej, niewinniej. 

– Jesteśmy do siebie podobni, Clarice – powiedział, patrząc jej prosto w oczy, jakby chcąc sprawdzić, czy odwróci wzrok. Nie zrobiła tego. 

Pokiwał głową, a Clarice odparła:

– Nie jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Gdzie dostrzega pan podobieństwo? W kanibalizmie? 

Graham parsknął śmiechem.

– Nieważne - odrzekł. – Niedługo sama to dostrzeżesz.

– Nie do twarzy panu w enigmatyczności.

– Tak jak tobie w tych tanich butach, nie zastanawiałaś się nad zmianą? 

– Nie chcę być nieuprzejma, lecz…

– Więc nie bądź – przerwał jej miłym tonem, który przypominał przyjemny pomruk. – Wiesz jak wyglądasz dla mnie z tą piękną torebką i tymi butami? Jak wieśniara. Błyszczące oczy, gdy tylko usłyszą jakąś satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź. A co się za nimi kryje? Strach, że podzielisz los matki. Tylko jedno pokolenie dzieli cię od białych szumowin ryjących węgiel w kopalniach, które nie miały żadnych perspektyw, piękne, okrąglutkie zero. Ale ty zdecydowałaś się na uniwersytet a następnie na Akademię, aby tylko wyrwać się od tych lepkich paluchów chłopców, którzy próbowali włożyć je pod twoją sukienkę, by marzenia o lepszej przyszłości mogły wreszcie się ziścić. Dlatego trafiłaś aż do samego F… B… I...

Starling uśmiechnęła się cierpko.

– Widzi pan wiele, nie mogę zaprzeczyć. Ale może powinien sam pan poddać się tej analizie i odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, dlaczego oddał pan swoje życie w ręce człowieka, który próbował pana zabić co najmniej trzy razy.

– Jesteś twarda, prawda? 

– Kiedy muszę, tak.

– Więc mamy więcej wspólnego, niż się tobie wydaje. Ale zaprzeczasz temu, bo to by bolało. Boisz się, że odnajdziesz we mnie samą siebie, tę wersję samej siebie, którą tak skrzętnie ukrywasz.

– _Quid pro quo_ , panie Graham. Teraz nadeszła moja kolej.

Will przeczesał palcami włosy i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na myśl o tym, jak on sam, kiedyś napędzany pragnieniem schwytania Hannibala, uciekał się do najróżniejszych sposobów na wydobycie od niego informacji. Kto by pomyślał, że najskuteczniejszym okaże się uwiedzenie go.

Zaśmiał się na absurdalność tych słów. Gdyby odłożyć morderstwa i kanibalizm na bok, to świadomość tego, że inteligentny, schludny, zamożny, obyty, o nienagannych manierach mężczyzna zakochał się w facecie, który nosił kraciaste koszule, łowił ryby, jego włosy wyglądały, jakby nigdy nie widziały nożyczek, a do tego jego największą pasją były psy… 

To wszystko wydawało się być w zupełności pozbawione sensu.

– …panie Graham? Wszystko porządku? – usłyszał głos dziewczyny. Pokiwał głową.

– Tak, po prostu się zamyśliłem – odparł, wodząc palcem po szyi. Przez krótką, błyskawiczną chwilę ujrzał przed oczyma Hannibala, który kilka lat temu błądził wargami dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, wsuwając dłoń między jego uda, wydobywając najsłodsze jęki z gardła Willa, który wżynał paznokcie w miękką skórę na jego plecach, wyczuwając pod palcami okrągłą bliznę, którą zostawił po sobie Mason Verger, a potem przysuwał go do siebie bliżej, by móc poczuć jego ciężar na sobie, ciepło jego ciała, znajomy zapach i gorący oddech przy swojej szyi. 

Potrząsnął głową, po czym zmusił wzrok do skupienia się na postaci Clarice, która przypatrywała mu się ze zdezorientowaniem.

– Mogę pana zostawić, jeśli czuje się pan zmęczony.

Will otarł dłonią twarz, czując, że ściera z niej zimny pot. Wzdrygnął się. 

– Byłbym wdzięczny. Naprawdę przepraszam, Clarice, ale… muszę coś zrobić. I chciałbym dokonać tego w prywatności.

Clarice skinęła głową, podnosząc się z krzesła. Graham również wstał, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

– Mam wielką nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy – powiedział cicho. Starling uśmiechnęła się lekko, przez ten jeden moment nie będąc rozproszoną przez inne myśli, czując spokój, jakiego dawno nie zaznała. Zobaczyła Grahama, a on zobaczył ją. Wiedziała, za czym tęsknił i wiedziała, że Will pomoże jej w pojmaniu Buffalo Billa, jeżeli ona  postara mu się to dać.

– Ja również – odparła, zakładając torebkę na ramię. – Może nawet najbliższym czasie.

– Frederick musiałby być większym kretynem niż jest, by się na to zgodzić.

– Właściwie, to wiem już jak tego dokonać.

Will uśmiechnął się szczerze i szeroko.

 

*

 

Gdy odprowadził wzrokiem Clarice aż do samych schodów, usiadł na ziemi pod ścianą, opierając policzek o lodowatą murowaną powierzchnię i przymykając powieki. Odgłosy dochodzące z oddziału zaczęły stopniowo zanikać, by wreszcie rozpłynąć się całkowicie, pozostawiając Grahama jedynie w ciszy swojego własnego umysłu. Poczuł przyjemne uczucie zatracenia się w ciemności, oderwania się od ciała i zatopienia między drzewami, które teraz rysowały się tuż przed jego oczami. Chłodny, spokojny potok sunął mu pod nogami, a Will stał, przysłuchując się szeptom strumienia i wypatrując jakiejkolwiek znajomej postaci, która mogłaby wyłonić się spomiędzy drzew, ale żadna się nie zjawiła. 

Mimo tego zaśmiał się cicho, ponownie zamykając oczy. Tym razem, gdy je otworzył, wokół niego płonęły świece, a ich blask opadał na gładkie bursztynowe ornamenty kaplicy, które lśniły, niczym paciorki różańca. 

Ruszył powolnym krokiem w kierunku ołtarza, dostrzegając znajomą sylwetkę siedzącą na krześle i rysującą coś w szkicowniku.

– Witaj Will – usłyszał głos, który brzmiał łudząco podobnie do jego własnego. 

Położył rękę na drewnianym oparciu, wzdychając cicho.

– Hannibal.

Hannibal Lecter gestem zaprosił go do spoczęcia obok niego. Will usiadł, zakładając nogę na nogę, bez większego zaskoczenia dostrzegając, że ma na sobie ciemnoniebieski garnitur, kontrastujący z beżowym smokingiem Hannibala. Wpatrując się w Lectera dostrzegł, że jego włosy były dłuższe, bardziej zadbane, a twarz wyglądała młodziej, szczególnie w blasku płomieni świec tańczącym na jego policzkach. 

Hannibal uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na Willa i w jednym momencie oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle, a dłoń zatrzymała się, tkwiąc w powietrzu i rozpościerając palce nad szkicownikiem. Skrzypienie ołówka ustało i wtedy obaj, w nagłej ciszy, która zapanowała w kaplicy usłyszeli, jak Hannibal ponownie nabiera powietrza. Jego cichy oddech przedarł się przez przestrzeń między nimi, aby delikatnie musnąć twarz Willa, który przysunął się bliżej, przekrzywiając głowę na bok i uśmiechając się, dzięki czemu jego blizny stawały się mniej widoczne.

– Widzisz, specjalnie dla ciebie się tak wystroiłem – powiedział Will, a jego śmiech, który rozległ się po kaplicy był czysty, dźwięczny. 

Hannibal odwrócił się w jego stronę, unosząc dłoń i przykładając ją do jego policzka, kciukiem sunąc po rumianej szramie, która kończyła się tuż przy samym kąciku jego ust. Badał jej wypukłość opuszkiem palca, myśląc o tym, w jakich okolicznościach Will został nią naznaczony, mając przed oczyma obraz ostrza wbitego głęboko w jego skórę, wzbierający się strumień ciemnej krwi, ból malujący się na jego twarzy.

Gdy spojrzał w jego oczy, tak kuszące swoją głębią, skrywające jego dwoistą naturę, nie mógł przestać odnosić wrażenia, że Will wciąż jest dla niego czymś niezbadanym, czymś, czego nigdy nie będzie mógł przewidzieć ani opanować.  Zaskakiwał go każdego dnia, czy w swoich wyobrażeniach na jego temat, gdzie raz po raz odkrywał go na nowo, czy też w tym, co działo się w rzeczywistości, przepływało z ust do ust pacjentów i krążyło po oddziale. 

Przysunął głowę, ocierając nosem o jego policzek. Will rozchylił usta, przyglądając mu się kątem oka.

– Tęskniłem – powiedział cicho Hannibal, wodząc wargami po jego brodzie, po chwili przenosząc je na jego szyję. Will przymknął powieki, oddając się jego pieszczotom.

–  Chciałbym, aby to było wystarczające – szepnął, kładąc dłoń na jego karku i przyciągając go bliżej siebie. - Ale nie jest. Dla mnie nigdy nie będzie.

– Pałac pamięci może być tylko namiastką. Możesz tu żyć, ale nie wszystkie jego komnaty dadzą tobie to, czego pożądasz.

Hannibal odsunął się lekko od niego, obdarowując go uśmiechem.

– Jednak ty i ja rozmyliśmy się w jedno. Już nie dzielimy komnat, dzielimy cały pałac. Potrafimy utonąć we własnych myślach i słyszeć siebie, tak, jakbyśmy przebywali w tej samej celi.

– Nie wiem, co bym bez tego zrobił. To i tak jest zbyt mało, by zabić poczucie pustki. Mogę ją wypełnić, ale da mi to tylko i wyłącznie tymczasowe poczucie spełnienia.

Hannibal nie spuścił wzroku z jego ciemnych oczu, nawet wtedy, gdy szerokie źrenice zdawały się przyciągać go swoją głębią, tak usilnie, że nie potrafiłby się powstrzymać, tylko w nich zanurzyć.

– Możesz zawsze spróbować, by te momenty, które przeżywasz w tym miejscu przeobraziły się w twoją dzisiejszość - odparł łagodnym tonem. – A wtedy więzienne życie stanie się czymś bardzo odległym.

Will uśmiechnął się do niego frywolnie.

– To mogłaby być moja codzienność – powiedział cicho, sięgając palcami do jego krawatu i powoli go rozwiązując. – Nie tęsknisz za tymi nocami pełnymi oddania, pasji? 

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, usiadł na jego kolanach i zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, powodując, że Hannibal na moment stracił dech w piersi, gdy twarz Willa znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko niego.

Hannibal przesunął dłońmi po całej długości jego pleców, uważnie przyglądając się jego oczom, które kryły się pod liną długich, ciemnych rzęs. Palcami zbliżył się do jego lędźwi, na co Will wygiął się do tyłu, poruszając biodrami i zaciskając ręce na ramionach Hannibala, z którego ust wydostał się cichy jęk.

Lecter przysunął go bliżej siebie, po czym pochwycił zębami dolną wargę Willa, palce jednej dłoni wplatając między jego włosy, a drugą odpinając guziki jego marynarki. 

Chwilę później Will został w samych spodniach, ale Hannibal nie pozostał mu dłużny, również pozbywając się swojej koszuli.

Próbując ogarnąć siebie całym wzrokiem, Will powoli nachylił się i poczuł, jak jego usta złączają się w słodkim, rozkosznym pocałunku, a po jego plecach przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz, gdy Hannibal chwycił go za uda, a sam wstał z krzesła. 

Will oplótł go nogami, zaciskając mocniej mięśnie na jego tali, w dalszym ciągu nie odrywając się od niego. Zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i wyjęczał imię Hannibala w jego usta, gdy poczuł wpychający się między wargi język.

Ręce Willa wsuwały się we włosy Hannibala, który ruszył w kierunku altarium, po chwili odrywając się od Willa i przenosząc usta na jego szyję. 

– Nie widzisz w tym przesadnego symbolizmu? – zapytał na jednym wydechu Will. – Pieprzenie mnie na stole ofiarnym?

Hannibal wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego, usadawiając go na ołtarzu i ponownie głęboko całując, jakby to było jego odpowiedzią. 

Wstrząsające uczucie wypełnienia tej nieznośnej pustki, która towarzyszyła im każdego dnia, wprowadziło ich w stan absolutnej ekstazy. Ich dłonie za każdym razem odkrywały siebie na nowo, niespiesznie pieszcząc każde zakątki ciała. Nie mogli uciec od cieni, które powoli okrywały ich skórę, nie mogli zatrzymać czasu, tak przewlekłego i wycieńczającego swoją obecnością, ale mogli na chwilę, chociaż tę jedną nietrwałą chwilę zapomnieć o tym, że plugawa rzeczywistość wciąż istnieje i że to wszystko nie jest tylko wytworem ich wyobraźni.

Przez witraże wpadało światło, rozpraszając się po kaplicy i mieniąc setkami kolorów. Niektóre refleksy były czerwone, a osiadając na złocistych zdobieniach wyglądały jak rozbryzgane krople krwi.

Clarice Starling, Jack Crawford, Buffalo Bill… wszyscy stali się nagle tak bardzo odlegli, jakby byli jedynie snem, ulotną myślą, która istniała w zupełnie innym świecie.

Will i Hannibal mieli własną drogę. Leżały tam sekrety i kłamstwa, ale żaden z nich po nie nie sięgał. Na ścieżce można było dostrzec pokryte szkarłatem ciała mieniące się w blasku księżyca, który towarzyszył im nawet wtedy, gdy najgorszy etap w ich życiu dobiegł końca.

A teraz, wraz z otaczającym ich światłem, kolejna historia zaczynała swój bieg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeżeli będą jacyś chętni, to mogę kontynuować tę historię :)


End file.
